Primeiro de Abril
by hey-mandy
Summary: Como seria o primeiro aniversário de George sem o irmão?


**Primeiro de abril.**

**George POV**

**N/A:** primeira fic, er, desculpa qualquer coisa errada, beijos.

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens pertencem a J.K. e nao a mim, essa história nao busca fins lucrativos.

* * *

Era estranho passar o aniversário sozinho. Era o primeiro desde que o irmão se foi. Era tão estranho sem ele ali. Esse era provavelmente o dia no ano em que George mais lembrava de Fred, sem contar o Hallowen que agora já não tinha mais tantas travessuras como antes. Além do aniversário de Fred (e dele também) era o dia da mentira. O dia em que George se dava ao direito de mentir pra si mesmo ao afirmar 'Fred não morreu' enquanto se olhava no espelho. Fred sabia que não era isso que George gostaria que fizesse mais não podia evitar, não sabia como. Lembrava-se de cada momento que havia passado junto do irmão, se lembrava de quando Harry os ajudara a abrir a tão sonhada loja de logros no número 90 do beco diagonal. Lembrava-se de quando estavam no primeiro ano em hogwarts e acharam o mapa do maroto a gaveta da sala do Filch. Sem Fred nada era a mesma coisa, e por mais que quisesse acreditar que Fred ainda estava ali com ele, não podia. Quantas vezes mais ele iria passar em frente do espelho para ao menos ter a ilusão de que o irmão estava ali com ele?

Esse ano seria diferente de todos os outros. George ia ter um bolo só pra ele, um bolo lindo feito pelas brilhantes mãos da senhora Weasley e não teria que dividi-lo com ninguém, o que para muitos isso seria motivo de alegria. Ele não correria o risco de receber os presentes do Fred no lugar dos seus. Não seria confundido com Fred por ninguém da familia pela primeira vez em sua vida. E essas coisas eram as que mais o incomodavam. Ele sentia falta de tudo isso.

- George, parabéns! – disse Harry entrando na sala, acompanhado de Ron que olhava atento para o irmão.

- Ah, valeu Harry.- George parecia mais triste que nunca, era estranho ver 'esse George' depois que se conheceu o antigo.

- Ron foi até a cozinha ver a mãe e cumprimentar o resto da família, Harry gesticulou algo que poderia se entender como um 'já vou' e começou a conversar com George.

- Sente falta dele não?

- Ãn? Do que esta falando Harry? – George parecia finalmente ter voltado ao planeta em que realmente habitava.

- Do Fred.

- É.

- Deve ser difícil.

- Muito difícil. Não tem como entender as outras pessoas... Acham que dizer 'ele vai estar sempre com você de uma maneira ou de outra' ajuda.

- Elas não entendem. E o pior é que acham que ajudam em alguma coisa. Não é tão simples assim.

- É, não é. – aquele novo George, triste e abatido, não parecia nem de longe com o antigo. Aquele que não perdia a piada, aquele que se consagrou entre os alunos de hogwarts junto a Fred como um dos gêmeos mais brilhantes na arte de pregar peças e brincadeiras em outras pessoas.

- Ele foi um herói George. – Harry deu um tapinha nas costas do irmão de Ron. – todos nós fomos. E ele não gostaria nada de vê-lo assim, você sabe.

- Mais eu não posso estar do jeito que ele gostaria que estivesse Harry.

- Claro que pode. Hoje é primeiro de abril, esqueceu?

Fred passou a mão esquerda pelos cabelos ruivos e soltou uma risada abafada.

- Tem razão Harry. Por mais que não seja o mesmo.

- Não é o mesmo, mais isso não te impede de ser o melhor que puder.

Harry se levantou e foi em direção a cozinha cumprimentar o resto da enorme família Weasley junto a Ron. George se levantou e foi em direção a cozinha junto dos outros. Mas algo o fez parar antes de completar o trajeto. Ele olhou para o enorme espelho que ficava perto da escada. Olhou profunda e estaticamente para sua própria imagem refletida no tal artefato. Deu um sorriso amarelo e respirou fundo. _'Não é o mesmo, mais isso não te impede de ser o melhor que puder'_ não que isso fosse impedir George de relembrar o irmão durante todos os dias longos do ano, mais isso iria ajuda-lo a enfrentar esses dias. Não iria esquecer, mais também não podia parar sua vida. Finalmente fez um gesto para o espelho e murmurou:

- É cara, hoje é o_ NOSSO_ dia.


End file.
